Dragons' Blood
by WilderCapall
Summary: An unknown force is moving toward Hikaru Himuro, and when a wild new girl shows up at Ryugujo, things only seem to get more complicated until Hikaru ends up trapped with her in the Dzone! Somewhat AU. HikaruxOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first try at a Dragon Drive fic and I've only read the first volume of the manga. Plus, all my normal reviewers are in the Yugioh GX fandom…this is gonna be rough…especially since it's an OC fic…

**Summary:** An unknown force is moving toward Hikaru Himuro, and when a wild new girl shows up at Ryugujo, things only seem to get more complicated until Hikaru ends up trapped with her in the D-zone! Somewhat AU. HikaruxOC

**Disclaimer:** AlukaKaiserin does not own Dragon Drive, though she REALLY wants to own Hikaru Himuro.

**Warning:** This _is_ an OC fic. There _will_ be OC romance. It _may_ suck cheese. You may be the judge of that, but don't flame, PLEASE, because I'm new to the fandom and I did warn you, after all.

**Chapter 1: Something Strange, Someone New**

He could tell there was something wrong, and not just because Kokao was jumpy. The giant dragon hadn't been himself for nearly a week, and that alone was cause for worry. Kokao was usually perfect—for Hikaru anyway. Some people had seen the great dragon before Hikaru had gotten at him, and the creature had been wild, uncontrollable—and unstoppable.

But still, his dragon's uncharacteristic behavior wasn't what was bothering the Dragon Drive champion, though he didn't doubt that was a factor. There was something unsettling moving toward him and his dragon partner; Kokao wasn't the only one getting edgy.

Hikaru Himuro was unsure and even nervous for perhaps the first time in his life.

Golden eyes narrowed. There was a change in the odd force—a glitch? Maybe. Or maybe something that would only tangle the web further.

_I'll meet it, whatever it is_, he affirmed. _I've never been afraid of a challenge; why start now?_ He looked at the black Dragon Drive mobile phone in his hand and the card holding his only trusted friend. _Though I probably should get back in practice_.

Fifteen minutes later, Hikaru stood in the center of the Dragon Drive floor at Ryugujo, and it was the same old story. As soon as the other competitors spotted Hikaru—not exactly a difficult task—he was the only one awaiting D-Break. His eyes were closed, not in the usual boredom, but in annoyance. Perhaps being as distinctive as he was—combined with his reputation—had more disadvantages than he'd thought.

Not even Reiji Ozora was here today, and Sumishiba was no doubt still sulking in a corner somewhere, nursing his wounded pride. A defeat as crushing as the one Hikaru had given the pawnbringer was hard to bounce back from, even for the second-ranked player in Dragon Drive.

"You're all cowards," a voice said. "How pathetic are you all, that you cower in front of someone who you've never even tried to defeat? So he's the champion; what do you think some of the greatest battles in the world were? Upsets. If I had a dragon, I'd be in that arena already. Actually, someone help me out. Is it an option for me to simply get my own dragon now?"

A tall girl, nearly Hikaru's own height, had made her way to the front of the stands. Her black hair hung to about her shoulder blades, and she had piercing silver eyes. She had a wild look to her; not quite controlled, dangerous.

"Okay, seeing as you're the only challenger, I guess we can bend the rules a bit," the woman announcing said. "Himuro, do you mind?" The response was a nearly imperceptible jerk of the champion's head, but the announcers at Dragon Drive had learned to attune to Hikaru's reserved movements.

The girl was led over to the dragon-assignment area and hooked up. She closed her eyes in concentration as the machine whirred and flashed. Finally, her dragon appeared on the screen.

"And—wait, what's your name?" the announcer asked.

"Saaya," the girl replied, not supplying a surname.

"Saaya what?"

"Just Saaya, drop it," she snapped.

"Okay, Saaya's dragon partner is Kazeryu, a Wind-type dragon with, as expected, wind-related abilities. And isn't he a nice-looking dragon!"

Kazeryu was definitely a "nice-looking" dragon. His body was clear silver patterned with gold spiderweb in what looked almost like a veil draped over his back and neck. There was a blood red spike at the end of his tail, and his eyes were the same startling crimson. Also, he was a relatively large dragon, nowhere near Kokao's size or even that of Sumishiba's dragon, Junranshi, but big enough. Hikaru guessed his size at around three-fourths of Junranshi's.

Mutters erupted around the room, most of them bets on how long the new girl would last. Before Kazeryu had been shown, the best offer had been for two seconds—literally. Now Hikaru heard bets for up to twenty and thirty, and even a minute from one guy. He smirked. The girl's dragon was impressive, that he would admit, but it was her first Dragon Drive. She had no connection with Kazeryu, he wouldn't take her commands, and as of yet, his wings were undeveloped. Kokao had the advantage on every front. He was bigger, stronger, faster despite Wind-types' natural speed, could fly, and had been in too many fights to count, all of them won.

It was over before it started, but Hikaru didn't particularly care; maybe there would be an unmanned dragon to fight, like Doryu.

Saaya received her Dragon Drive card and a red mobile, and then headed toward the floor. She barely looked at Hikaru before taking her seat.

"And D-BREAK!" the announcer yelled, initiating the Dragon Drive sequence.

The terrain was more rural than urban this time, and a heavy rainstorm was raging. Hikaru stood behind Kokao's crest, waiting to see the girl. This was actually a good terrain for her dragon; the rain would blend a bit with the silver of Kazeryu's scales, but the gold and crimson would give him away. A flashy dragon wasn't always a good thing.

Hikaru's sharp eyes scanned the area quickly; a flash of gold caught his eye, and he mentally instructed Kokao to go after it. The giant dragon responded instantly; for the moment at least, he seemed to be over his uneasiness.

Suddenly, Kazeryu came out of nowhere, not exactly surprising Hikaru, but catching him slightly off-guard. Kokao moved out of the way easily, and Kazeryu nearly crashed to the ground.

_How is that dragon flying?_ Hikaru wondered. _A human's never piloted him before; he should be grounded. Still, if Reiji Ozora has taught anyone anything, it's that there's a shock-factor in this game_. He instructed Kokao to create a double and move behind the smaller dragon, using the same technique he'd used on Sumishiba. He would never have used that move on a witness of his other fight, but the girl had never seen it; she had no idea it was coming.

Kazeryu had recovered, and Hikaru could see Saaya clinging to his neck, drenched by the pouring rain. Suddenly, she slipped on the dragon's soaking wet scales, starting to fall to the ground.

**End** **Chapter**

Okay, it's weird, I know. And a little more AU than I thought it'd be. If anyone's actually read this, review please! But this seems to be a relatively unexplored fandom, unfortunately…do any of my normal readers even KNOW about Dragon Drive? Besides WhiteLadyDragon, I mean? It does need to come to America, most definitely.


	2. Chapter 2

So, where we left off, Saaya was about to become a splat on the ground, right? Here we go; I hope it doesn't suck...

**Chapter 2: Disaster**

_Outside D-zone_

"Jack her out of the system!" L yelled. "Get her out of there; do you hear me? If she falls here, she could be killed, even if it is virtual reality!"

The agent in the control room ran through the procedure rapidly, trying to get it right as fast as possible. He knew that if he couldn't get it, they would have to rely on Himuro to get to the girl before she hit the ground.

_Thank God she's not fighting Sumishiba; he'd let her die, that idiot sadist. At least with Himuro she's got a chance. That kid's sort of merciful at least_, he thought. _Darnit, I can't hack into the system; she'll fall!_

"L, I can't get her out! Tell Himuro; maybe he can stop her from falling!" the agent called frantically. _Maybe he _will_ is what I'm hoping for; I know he _can.

"Hikaru Himuro, your opponent is falling and we are unable to jack her out of the system! Catch her before she falls if you can!" Agent L yelled into a microphone that had a speaker in the D-Zone.

_In D-Zone_

_I got that_, Hikaru thought, instructing Kokao to go for the falling girl. Kazeryu wouldn't be a problem; it wasn't that he had thrown Saaya off, rather that his scales were far smoother than many dragons', and she had been unable to keep her grip.

Kokao reached Saaya with time to spare, catching her in his talons and setting her gently on the ground. Kazeryu landed five feet from his master and bumped his nose against her cheek.

"Get off," she muttered, halfheartedly pushing at the dragon. "Oh fine, don't." She rubbed the silver dragon's neck, which he had curled around her body.

Hikaru noticed a cut on Saaya's right arm, probably from either Kazeryu's or Kokao's talons.

"What are you _staring_ at?" she demanded. He gestured toward the slash on her forearm. "Oh. Why didn't you say so, then?" Hikaru's answering shrug was subtle enough that Saaya barely saw it. Instead of arguing what she had determined was a lost cause, she attempted to stop the bleeding from her arm, pushing Kazeryu away so that his rough tongue wouldn't exaggerate the injury. "So how do we get out of here?" Saaya asked after three or four minutes. Hikaru decided it was time to break his silent streak.

"I don't know why they haven't pulled us out already," he said.

"Why? Because I'm hurt?"

"And the time limit's up."

"Don't talk much, do you?" she asked tiredly. There was that little head-jerk again. The girl sighed. "I give up. Whatever. Just get us out of here, will you people?" Saaya called loudly. There was no answer.

Kokao's restlessness seemed to catch up with him again; the giant dragon started pacing back and forth, his long tail sweeping over the grass and tearing it up. Suddenly, he roared loudly. Kazeryu jumped and nearly fled, and Saaya clapped her hands over her ears to block out the noise. Hikaru went to his dragon's side.

_Kokao, what's wrong with you?_ he demanded.

_I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to_. The dragon was trembling. It was almost imperceptible, but it was there; Hikaru could feel it.

_Pull yourself together_, the teen commanded. _I'm sure it's just a temporary freeze in the program_.

_No you're not, and you know it as well as I. This is what we've been feeling for a week, Hikaru. Something messed with the program with the sole intention of trapping us inside, and they did it. We've lost all connection; if we hadn't, they would have jacked us out when they heard Saaya yell_. Hikaru tried to argue the freeze theory again, but Kokao stopped him. _If there was only a freeze, they could still have informed us about it. Stop denying this; it isn't like you_. Hikaru stopped arguing.

"We're disconnected," he said emotionlessly.

"What? You mean we're stuck here?" Saaya cried.

Hikaru nodded slowly, his eyes closed again, but this time not in boredom or annoyance. This time, he was just thinking. Why would someone want to trap him and Kokao in D-Mode?

"Himuro, if we really are stuck here, we had better find somewhere to shelter, right?" Saaya asked, shivering. Hikaru remembered that it was still pouring rain; he had forgotten in the confusion of the disconnection. He and Saaya were both soaked beyond any prior experience that hadn't involved being submerged in water. He was only wearing a light track-sweatshirt over a t-shirt and jeans, all of which were soaked through; her clothes didn't look to be in any better condition.

He nodded again and motioned for her to follow him. He had no idea where he might find shelter—he'd never seen this part of the D-Zone before—but looking for one was better than standing in the rain and probably getting pneumonia.

"You have no clue where we're going, do you?" Saaya asked after ten minutes of wandering aimlessly in the downpour.

"No," Hikaru said irritably.

"Sorry," the girl said apologetically. "I know you're trying, if that helps at all." Hikaru didn't respond.

_Hikaru, I think I might be able to take off to try to find something from the air_. Kokao sounded resigned, at least temporarily. Hikaru gave him the okay, and the dragon launched quickly. Kazeryu glanced at Saaya briefly, as if wondering what he could do.

"If you're tired, I think Kazeryu wouldn't mind carrying two," Saaya said.

"I'm fine."

"He doesn't mind."

"He's too young; don't ask too much of him." Saaya fell silent.

"Sorry to bother you," she said, and Hikaru wasn't sure if she was sarcastic or not. In a way, she seemed sincere, but there was an edge to the girl's voice that he couldn't quite figure out.

_There's a rock overhang ahead of you by a bit. It should be big enough to fit you two at least_, Kokao's voice echoed in Hikaru's mind.

_Thanks_.

"Follow me," he said, moving off in the direction Kokao had mentioned.

"You know where we can stay for the night?"

"Yes." _Or longer, but I won't mention that. Who knows how long we'll be in here?_ He found the overhang easily enough; it wasn't really hidden, just a bit obstructed by a small pine.

"This'll work," Saaya said. "Think we'll be able to start a fire?" Hikaru gave her an incredulous look.

"If you want to try." He looked pointedly at the wood around them: sticks and branches, all soaked and completely unsuitable for fire-building. They would be for days even if it did get sunny.

"Oh. Right," Saaya realized sheepishly.

Hikaru led into the overhang; really it was more of a cave. It was closed on two sides by rock, one by the pine tree, and the fourth was blocked by brush and sticks that had been blown there by the wind.

"Well, though I must say I would have preferred having a fire so I could dry off my clothes, this definitely works," Saaya affirmed.

"Until the storm lets up."

"Right. Then we'll try to contact someone, right?"

Hikaru just nodded, but really he just didn't want to spend longer than he had to trapped in the cave.

**End Chapter**

And here we have chapter 2 done. Yay me, I'm not as pathetic as you might have thought at first.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so I promised my like two reviewers from my old account I'd get this chapter up, so I might as well before someone hurts me.

**Chapter 3: Setback**

The rain hadn't let up over the night; the mouth of the cave looked like a waterfall, the downpour outside more like a solid wall of water than individual drops.

Hikaru sighed. Saaya was still asleep with Kazeryu curled around her. Hikaru had tried once to wake the girl up, and the silver dragon had hissed threateningly, warding him off. Kokao had found partial shelter in a copse of trees nearby.

Both teens were still drenched; their clothes hadn't had a chance to dry off. Hikaru was freezing, but so far he had dealt with it. Now, however, the cold combined with his soaked clothes was starting to catch up to him. He coughed, and thought he saw Saaya stir.

"Himuro, you okay?" she asked sleepily.

"Fine."

"You sure? You might have caught something yesterday; this weather certainly can't _help_ your health."

"Just leave me alone; I'm _fine_," Hikaru insisted, turning away from her.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she demanded. "I'm just trying to help you! You could at least tell me why you won't so much as look at me!" Obviously, this was her wild side escaping a bit. "Kazeryu, you let go of me!" Saaya half-yelled. The dragon released her. "Seriously Himuro, if you're getting sick—"

"I'm not." As if to contradict him, he coughed again, more violently this time. Saaya gave him an "I win" look, and then walked toward him. "Fine, I am, but there's nothing either of us can do about it."

"You can at least take it easy," she said. "From the sound of that cough, I'm guessing you'll need to."

Hikaru started to protest, but a sudden coughing fit silenced him. He was almost doubled over by the time it subsided.

"Hikaru!" Saaya cried, kneeling down beside him. "I knew it, you're actually sick. Just stay here for a few minutes, okay?"

"That's odd," he breathed.

"What? That you're sick? No it's not, you were—"

"Not that. You never used my first name before now, did you?" Saaya looked at the tall boy oddly.

"I suppose not, but why does that matter?"

"It doesn't, really."

"Okay…and that question of mine: why _do_ you hate me so much?" she asked on a whim.

"I don't," Hikaru replied briefly.

"Well that's informative," Saaya remarked sarcastically. "I'm going to go try to find something that might burn. Kazeryu might be able to dry it off."

"Wait, you're going out?" Hikaru asked incredulously.

"Yes, if it means I can make a fire and at least _try_ to do something to make you feel a bit better."

"I don't feel that bad; it's just a cough," he protested.

"Yeah, that you caught because you're cold and soaked. If we've got a fire, maybe it'll help," Saaya pointed out.

"And you plan to light that fire how?" Saaya looked puzzled. She hadn't thought of that yet.

"I think…wait, Kaze, can you breathe fire too?" she asked. The silver dragon puffed a smoke-ring from his nostrils and then blew a small fireball. "Well, Himuro, there's your answer."

"Fine."

"Jeez, you'd think I was trying to make him feel worse," the girl muttered to herself, stepping out of the cave into the downpour.

It nearly forced her back from the first step outside, the rain both beating down on her and hitting the ground with enough force to spray back up in her face. Besides that, the wind was tremendous, almost knocking her off her feet. It took ten minutes to even locate the sodden wood that had been right near the cave and head back toward it.

Saaya tossed her sopping hair out of her face.

"Well, Himuro?" she asked. "See? I'm perfectly capable of finding firewood." But he didn't hear her; he was flat out on the floor. "Himuro!" Saaya yelled. He didn't move. "Dammit," the girl muttered, running over to the unconscious boy. A hand on his forehead told her that he had a fever. "_Dammit_."

Saaya's brow furrowed in concern. Hikaru's breathing was slightly ragged, no doubt a side effect of whatever he had contracted in the storm.

"Kazeryu, try to light the fire at least," Saaya said distractedly, trying to wake Hikaru up. "Come on Hikaru, work with me," she pleaded. Behind her, the silver and gold dragon blew off the firewood and lit it.

_Is that good?_ he asked.

"Ah! Oh, that was you, Kaze? Okay…these dragons just keep getting more and more confusing. Yeah, that's good. Help me move him over there, will you?" The dragon snaked his head over to the two humans and helped Saaya get Hikaru over to the fire. "Good. Maybe drying off will help him."

RYUU AI RYUU AI RYUU AI RYUU AI RYUU AI RYUU AI RYUU AI RYUU AI RYUU AI

_Where am I? What's going on?_ Hikaru wondered. He was alone, but then he saw a figure moving toward him through the thick fog.

"Saaya?" he called.

_No, Himuro_, a strange voice answered. It was inside his head, like Kokao's voice, but it wasn't a dragon; that much he knew. The quality of the voice was strange though; Hikaru wasn't sure it was human either.

"What do you want?" Hikaru asked warily.

_You are a dragon master_, the voice said. _But you are…how would you say it…not like us? Still, we could…work together, perhaps?_

"Who are you? _What_ are you?"

The creature stepped into his sight; he had been correct. It wasn't human. The thing looked more like a mixture between human and dragon, with a scaly yet humanoid body and a dragon's tail. Its head was blocky and it had rudimentary wings and claws, which looked ineffective.

_I am a Drake_, the dragon-like creature said. _We are the dragons' forebears; not as powerful, but with a far greater connection to them than you humans. Except in your case, Himuro. You are different…_the Drake's voice faded as it faded into the mist. _Choose carefully, Hikaru Himuro. If you are not with us, you are against us. And even a master such as yourself has no chance against us_.

Hikaru jerked back into consciousness, breathing heavily, to see the girl, Saaya, sitting beside him, supporting him.

"Hikaru, you're awake!" she cried, sounding relieved. "I was getting worried."

"I'm fine," Hikaru said. He moved away from her, reluctant to continue human contact. The only physical contact he ever tolerated was that of him and his dragon. "Has the rain let up at all?"

"No…and I don't think you should be going out for a while. You passed out, remember?"

"I know," he said. "There's something…odd, though…"

"I think I know what you mean; Kazeryu's really jumpy. I don't know what about, but anything that gets a dragon scared can't be good…"

"If it were just yours, I wouldn't be worried," Hikaru said shortly. "He's young, and the young ones are usually skittish for a while. In any case, though, you're right. Kokao's nervous."

"Your dragon?" Saaya asked, surprised. "_Your_ dragon is freaked? Oh god…what's going on?"

Hikaru didn't speak.

_Kokao, where are you?_ he asked.

_Near. I saw your dream. Do you need me?_ the dragon asked in return.

_I don't think it was a dream, exactly_, Hikaru said, _but yes, I think it might be good to stick together_.

_I'm only about a quarter-mile from you; I won't be long_.

_Good_. Unintentionally, Hikaru let a bit of his edgy mood slip through the connection. He felt Kokao waver for a moment before taking off.

"The rain's slowing down," Saaya reported. Hikaru looked up. He could see almost clearly for a little way outside the cave; the waterfall effect had ceased.

The tall boy didn't comment; he felt no need to. Within a minute, Kokao landed near the cave and lay down outside, close to the mouth. Only his head was visible, one large eye looking at his master, seeming to analyze what he saw there.

Hikaru tried and failed to put forth a reassuring thought to calm the big dragon.

_They're coming_, the dragon said.

_I know_.

**End**

Well, this fic is weird…


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes I really wonder why I'm even writing this fic; I know of only two people who've even read it. But really, I write for me. Yeah, it'd be nice to get some appreciation for my work, but I don't really _need_ it.

Oh, and in case anyone was wondering, the place they're in is _not Ri-kyuu_. It's some other random dimension. I don't know if we'll be running into any residents of Ri-kyuu, but I'd just like to clear the fact that although they quite clearly are not in the D-zone Hikaru knows, it's not Ri-kyuu either.

**Disclaimer:** Alu does not own Dragon Drive, despite an unhealthy obsession with Himuro Hikaru that is exceeded only by her obsession with Marufuji Ryou, Ulquiorra Schiffer, and _maybe _a few other anime bishies. And maybe vampires. Hence the name. Look it up.

**Warning:** If you haven't noticed the friggin OC yet, you are BLIND. And there might be a _little_ language, but I'm not sure. I kinda ad-lib this stuff.

**Chapter 4: Approaching**

_Hikaru. Hikaru, wake up_, a hiss sounded in his mind.

"What, Kokao?" Hikaru asked tiredly, careful to keep his voice low.

_They are coming_.

"I knew that already."

_No. They are coming _now_. I…feel them. They ride dragons, strange dragons…those dragons frighten me, Hikaru. I do not wish to fight them._

Hikaru got up slowly, stretching his legs as he got to his feet.

"It'll be fine. We probably won't have to fight them."

_You know as well as I do that we will unless we join them, which I know you have no intention of doing. A champion does not easily go into the position of common soldier_, the great dragon said quietly.

Hikaru looked at the girl sleeping just ten feet away. Kazeryu, ruby eyes intelligent and searching, looked back into Hikaru's own.

_Do not fear involving her, Himuro_, the dragon said. _She is not afraid to fight. She will do it for you, and if not for you, she will fight for herself. They do not want her, and so will hunt us down even if you do join them. She has no death wish_.

"I'm not scared of involving her," Himuro hissed softly.

_Then what is it you fear? That she leaves you on the field of battle? You know as well as I that her honor would never allow that_. _She will fight for you, Himuro_, the silver dragon said. _You saved her when you could easily have let her fall, and she does not forget. And you should not fight now anyway; you have not recovered from your illness._

"I'm fine," Hikaru muttered under his breath—breath that caught slightly as he inhaled. The young dragon curled around the sleeping girl looked at him knowingly. Kokao eyed him anxiously.

"Hikaru, don't, please," the girl murmured, still half asleep.

_She dreams of you_, said her dragon. As he spoke, Saaya awakened. She looked at Hikaru for a moment, noticing the strange combination of silver and gold in his hair and eyes.

"You can't fight, Himuro," she said. "Wait until you're better, please."

"I don't run," he replied shortly.

"If you don't, you could die. I don't know exactly what these things are that they're so terrible, but even I can tell that Kokao is nervous as hell. If you don't trust him, I don't know what you'll listen to."

"You go. I'll be fine."

"No you won't, dammit!" Saaya cried. "Hell knows how many of them there are, how strong each one might be! They could all be like…like you. I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me."

_Hikaru, I cannot fight them. You know that_, said Kokao. _I do not mind if you find a partner who can, but I will not risk us both by carrying you into this battle._

"I'm supposed to find another dragon in a few hours?" Hikaru demanded. "How the _hell_ am I supposed to do that?"

_Not a few hours. Maybe a few days. Maybe a week, maybe more_, stated the big dragon who had carried him fearlessly into over a thousand won fights.

"They will be here in two hours, three at the most. I told you, I don't run. You know that, Kokao."

_You've never been in a position where you should before_.

"I'm not in a position where I should _now_," the Dragon Drive champion growled.

_You can take to my back and I will lead you both to safety, or I can take your collar in my jaws and carry you there by force_, Kokao said adamantly._ If we fight them, Hikaru, you will be killed. I cannot allow that. You are my partner; if you die, I am lost._

The hardness in the big dragon's eyes could not help but convince Hikaru that his partner would not change his mind, no matter how or for how long Hikaru tried to fight him.

And the pride that would not let him run also would not let him be carried through the air by the collar of his jacket.

"Fine," he muttered ill-temperedly.

Years of experience showed as he vaulted to the dragon's crest, needing only a lower spike as a handhold.

"Come on, girl," he said roughly, collected façade broken in his anger.

"It's Saaya," she whispered, sheen of tears barely visible in her gray eyes.

Hikaru neither heard the first nor saw the second.

She knew he hadn't, and didn't know which would be worse; this, or if he had noticed and simply not cared. The second, she decided, would be much worse, and she was suddenly glad he'd not noticed, for she was nearly sure he'd have simply looked at her with those cold, dead, beautiful eyes, and then Saaya would know he cared nothing for her.

"Kaze," she murmured, and the silver dragon pressed his head against her body, humming softly.

It will be all right, Saaya, he tried to assure her. She laid a hand on the flat plane of his cheek, letting a few tears fall on his elegant, tapered head.

_I know_, she replied. _I'll be fine. Follow Kokao; he's seen more of this place than any of us_.

Saaya took to her dragon's back without the effortless elegance of Hikaru before her, but she did manage to avoid looking entirely clumsy.

This, Hikaru noticed. He'd seen very few players able to even mount their dragon's at her level, either because their dragon's would not obey them or because of their own ineptitude. And yet, this girl…not only did her dragon _obey_ her; he _trusted_ her.

Though Hikaru had been able to pilot Kokao perfectly from day one, it had taken weeks to gain the big dragon's trust completely. Of course, Kokao had been completely wild when Hikaru had gotten at him; hundreds of players and tried to bring him down, sometimes five or ten together. Even unmanned, he'd been unstoppable.

Hikaru remembered the day he'd first entered Ryugujo, the looks and sounds of shock at the appearance of the dragon onscreen.

"That dragon's unstoppable; no way is this fair!"

"_How is anyone supposed to fight that?"_

"We don't have a chance against it; make him pick another dragon!"

Words from the past came back to him, some from those he'd stumbled across, others from those who simply hadn't bothered to lower their voices.

Eventually, the complaints had shifted from his dragon to _him_, because even those who hadn't fought Kokao before knew that the dragon alone had nowhere near the power Hikaru brought out in him.

Kokao had never destroyed a hundred players in a night.

Ultimately, more than once, their whining had driven him over the edge; he'd enter game after game, sometimes all day, destroying any he could get at, and then he would disappear for months.

His rages couldn't help but earn him a reputation; these "killing sprees" were what began to drive challengers away—drove everyone away, until he stood alone every time his name appeared on a player list. Eventually even the hotshot newbies who came in during his absences, thinking they could take on the champ, had started watching his videos before trying, and that was the end of them.

Until Oozora and Sumishiba. Until this girl, as well. They had all failed, despite the strange phenomenon that had left Hikaru with that shallow cut on his cheek. It hadn't hurt, but it had symbolized something: someone had gotten close enough to hit him. Sumishiba was nothing, but Oozora…Oozora was interesting.

And the girl was something else entirely. He didn't know if it was she that had caused them to become trapped here, but it was certainly possible. But that wasn't what interested him.

It was her instantaneous bond with her dragon, and the _way_ she'd challenged him—a mere spectator demanding a chance to fight the superchampion of Dragon Drive before she knew even so much as her own dragon's name.

Hikaru eyed the ridge they were approaching, wishing Kokao were better-suited to stealth. The big dragon was designed strictly for offense, and his white body made a stark contrast to the dark gray rock. He had to find an alternative route.

After all, if they had to run, they were going to do it right.

"Stick to the clouds," he said, letting the wind carry his voice back to the girl. "These two are lighter colors than I'm comfortable with over the mountains, but they should blend into a fogbank." The pointed "we do not want to be seen" was implied.

Saaya nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She could feel a rage building inside her, depression and anger battling for supremacy as the reason within her tried to stop them. She knew one would break out eventually—probably the anger, it was stronger—but she hoped to be away from Himuro by the time it happened. Her rages were unpredictable, and she didn't want to end up trying to attack him.

The ten or so minutes it took for Kokao to find a suitable hiding place seemed to stretch over a lifetime for Saaya, who leapt from her dragon's back almost before he touched down. She leaned against Kazeryu's smooth, warm flank, trembling slightly.

_What is wrong? One of the rages?_

_Yes_, she replied, breathing hard. _But not a bad one. It'll be over in a few minutes_.

She noticed Himuro's look of questioning. The inquiry was barely visible beneath the icy golden glare, but she saw it nonetheless. One slender eyebrow rose fractionally, accentuating the question.

"I'm fine," she said, voice hard and clipped.

Himuro didn't reply, but turned and began inspecting the area. It seemed to meet his standards, for he stopped pacing after a few minutes and leaned calmly against his dragon's foreleg, eyes closed.

It was nearly unnoticeable, but Saaya thought she saw a slight catch in his breath as he inhaled. She wasn't sure whether to be concerned or not—after all, it was possible she'd simply imagined it—but if Himuro hadn't recovered, there was no way they'd survive here, not with Drakes after them and Himuro searching for a new dragon.

And now she thought about it, he didn't look too great. His already-pale skin was nearly pure white, and the hitch in his breathing was becoming more and more noticeable. As she watched, he slid down Kokao's foreleg to rest on his clawed foot, legs trembling slightly.

"Himuro…?"

He opened his eyes—looked at her for a moment. She assumed he was simply done talking for a while and that that was supposed to be a "what?"

"You all right? You just…look a little out of it."

The dark circles under his eyes, unnoticed until now, were suddenly prominent.

"Didn't sleep much."

"Oh. Okay. If you're going to sleep, though…you might want to go in the cave; it could start raining again, and that could be pretty bad for you."

He stood up, as if to say, "I'm not sleeping; whatever would give you that idea?", and made his way over to the thin creek that ran beside the site, seeming to make an effort to walk without his legs shaking—and barely succeeding.

"Himuro, give it up. You'll make yourself worse; I can see you're not getting much better."

"We're on a godforsaken mountain; it's cold, windy, and damp. No matter where I go, I'm not going to be getting much better, so why don't _you_ give it up? I'll have a chance to get better when we get out of here."

"And who knows when the hell that'll be?" Saaya demanded, nearly yelling. "As far as we know, we could never get home! You need to rest, or else there's no way you'll be able to fight these things that are after us. Even looking for a new dragon would be a problem; any dragon you'd want would have to be strong enough that even you…even you would have some trouble with it at first." She paused, looking into steely eyes—eyes a bit sunken, but still cold and hard. "Please, Himuro, listen to me. If you keep getting worse, you won't be able to _move_ by the time they get here."

Hikaru didn't answer, but moved off, dragon following close behind.

_Hikaru, she's right_, Kokao said.

_Whether she is or not, we don't have the time._

_We will have less if you collapse again._

Hikaru's eyes narrowed; this place was starting to bother him. Kokao had never even tried to defy him before now—given him advice, yes, but never forced him into anything.

_Hikaru, if you will not listen to me, I do not know what will reach you, but even if you ignore my words, I must tell you that you are being a fool. You are not unintelligent; you should know that going on as you are will make you worse, and that attempting to fight in that condition will never lead to victory. Or is being the hunted instead of the hunter clouding your mind?_

Hikaru stopped short, turning to look up at the dragon.

_Please, Hikaru. Not for her, not even for me, but for yourself. How many times must I repeat that you will not survive if you fight them like this!_

The champion started walking again, this time toward the cave.

Not again. You're right, Kokao. I…need to…

_Hikaru!_

_I'm fine_, he assured the dragon. _Just a bit lightheaded. Keep an eye on them, will you? I honestly don't know what to expect here._

_I'll stay with you. The cold in the cave cannot be beneficial._

_Fine._

_If something happens, I will wake you._

_Thanks._

Saaya watched the exchange between dragon and master. She didn't know the words, but she could guess the basic idea—Kokao trying to get Himuro to see reason. Apparently, the big dragon had succeeded; Hikaru was headed on a straight path to the cave, hopefully to rest for a while.

"Kaze," the girl whispered. The serpentine dragon looked at her curiously.

What is it…Saaya?

"What are we doing now? This isn't…anything close to what we were supposed to do. Kazeryu, you are my partner. Guide me now. I don't know what I'm doing…what I'm supposed to be doing…"

_No more do I, Saaya. Honestly, I don't think they thought…we would get this far. Especially in the case of Himuro, I think…no, I _know_ they never thought we'd get this close to him._

"But what…what now?"

_Saaya…if you want to terminate the mission, you have that choice. They cannot reach us here._

"Yes. I have that choice. But should I take it? my brother…all I wanted…was to impress my brother…and I can't do the one thing he asked of me…"

_There is a world of difference between "can't" and "won't". if your brother cannot see that you have a mind of your own, then he is not worth your respect._

Saaya fell silent, pondering her partner's words. Hoping Himuro would have recovered before it came to a fight against the Drakes. She knew better than anything that she had no chance alone against the dragons' forebears.

**End Chapter**

Well, that was possibly the weirdest chapter yet…also the longest. So…just _who_ is this brother of Saaya's, _what_ is this mission she's thinking of terminating, and _why_ does she have such a strong connection with Kazeryu already? Some of these questions may be figured out next chapter, or I may just leave you hanging because I'm infuriating that way. XP.


	5. Chapter 5

Before you ask, Alicia, I have the most irritating writer's block EVER on GX Camping Trip, but my Hikaru obsession has been re-energized, so I really had to write this.

Hikaru: oh hell, please no…

Alu: oh, come on, 'Karu, it's not that bad. Live with it.

Hikaru: I really don't want to, 'Lu.

Alu: well, you have no choice, for I am a force of nature and shall do as I wish with my insanity.

Hikaru: damn.

**Warning: **This fic, if you haven't noticed, is serious AU. Also, despite the fact that this is a HikaruxOC fic, I will attempt to keep the romance under control; however, Hikaru may be OOC. Sorry. Oh, and I will also be using "Callops" instead of "Kanopus", in case that bugs anyone. That's just the name I got to know the dragon by while watching episodes online.

**Disclaimer:** I own the complete series of Dragon Drive (which I only watch in Japanese with subtitles because of the HORRID dub on 'Karu's voice), but alas, I do not own the rights to it, or else this would not be fanfiction, but would be integrated into the story. This would possibly be the end of the world as we know it. Also, Alicia would be dating Toki. Need I repeat the line about the end of the world?

**Chapter 5**

Hikaru did not sleep; he rarely did, even when his eyes began to sting with exhaustion. He would rest occasionally, but was never fully idle doing so.

On this particular day, he attempted to calculate a method by which to find and tame a wild dragon within a few days. It seemed an impossible task. Even Kokao, wild as he had been, had been a kitten compared to the wildness of these feral creatures. Stronger than most of them, yes…but Hikaru did not want a weaker dragon, its spirit broken by defeat. The dragon he would make a partner would need to be stronger even than Kokao; after all, even the big dragon himself said that he could not fight the Drakes.

The new dragon would need to be fast, strong, agile in the air…essentially; it would need to be a perfect weapon. And Hikaru had no idea how to find such a dragon, let alone shape it into a partner he could work with. No doubt it would be skilled at hiding if need be, and after all, they were on its home turf, and had that advantage working against them.

He had no idea how to turn the trick. Perhaps it would be better if he did sleep; perhaps in the morning, rested, an answer would come to him more readily. As it was, he doubted he could have a partner in a month, let alone a week.

Hikaru looked outside; the sun had nearly set, and the last of its color was leaching out of the clouds. The girl, hand on her dragon's neck, seemed to be searching the skies for her owns answers, to questions he could only imagine.

Saaya was doing just that, but the fading radiance held no answers for her. She had asked Kazeryu for help, and he had known no more than she. The only thing she knew was that she could not carry out her mission immediately, because she did not know her own mind.

Her reasoning exhausted, she headed for the cave to turn in; though it would be chilly inside, it was colder out.

_I should do it because it's my mission_, she thought, _but I can't because I don't know Brother's objective…why would he want this?_

_Let it go for now, Saaya_, Kaze told her softly. _The answers will come to you eventually_.

Hikaru heard them enter, but did not acknowledge them; he feigned sleep, hoping she would not bother asking after his health.

"Good night, Himuro," she said quietly, unsure whether or not he would hear her.

Though he did, he did not bother to answer.

--

By morning, Hikaru felt he had almost fully recovered; no longer would he let his own weakness halt his plans. He woke early, surprised to find that the cave was warm until he noticed that the warmth was Kokao's; the big dragon had stuck his neck into the cave and curved it in a wide arc around Hikaru. The heat radiating from his skin was more than sufficient.

_Thank you, Kokao. I have no doubt that helped me greatly last night._

_You started to shiver; I merely noticed that the girl's dragon had kept her warm the same way._

_Either way, you have my thanks. But if you could move now…?_

The dragon obliged. Hikaru, leaving the cave, found himself with a branch in his face. The tree had not been there yesterday. He stopped short.

_Kokao, why did you rip up a tree?_

_There was no food here. I assumed you humans had to eat. And even if you do not, she does._

The fruit on the tree looked good; vaguely like an apple, but oddly shaped. Hikaru picked one; well, it tasted like an apple…whatever. He wasn't exactly hungry.

Kokao looked on; he knew what would come to pass today. Hikaru would be detained no longer by his illness; this day would be the first where he went out in search of dragons.

"Morning, Himuro," the girl said, yawning. Her dragon paced slightly behind her, his gait reminiscent of a hunting cat's. "What's with the tree?"

He indicated the fruit, of which there was plenty. She picked two and sat on a rock to eat.

"So…" she said, after she had finished the first. "Are you going hunting today?" Hikaru nodded. "I know you're not stupid, but I have to say this: be careful, Himuro. I've seen a few of these dragons. They're wild as hell, and most of them are strong, too. If they gang up on you, even you might be in trouble."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow; a barely perceptible gesture that nonetheless did not go unnoticed.

"I'm not kidding around, Himuro. Okay, maybe you might not be in trouble, but what if you run into the perfect dragon and can't get a hold of it because the other ones have tired you out? I'm just saying watch yourself."

"You are a novice and have not seen me fight."

Saaya bristled at that attack. She was not a novice; she had been raised and trained around dragons, and had worked with Kaze for over five years since being given a dragon at age ten, but she could not tell Himuro that. As part of her mission briefing, she had been shown some of his fights, but she couldn't let him know that either. For the safety of herself and her mission, she had to keep the face of the hopeless novice.

"Fine," she said. "I guess I'm just completely clueless then."

Hikaru did not dignify that with an answer, but leapt to Kokao's crest and took off.

"Crap," Saaya muttered. "That usually works. Stupid Himuro, defying the laws of all things natural. You're supposed to react when a girl does that."

--

_Damn, she was right_, Hikaru thought bitterly. The dragons of the mountain were strong; none he had met so far could match Kokao's power, but a few times, when a pack had jumped them, a dragon's strike had slipped past his guard.

And even so, not one of them was strong enough to even be considered for a partner.

Kokao's movements had slowed over the course of the day, his reflexes dulled by exertion. The dragon was powerful, and even exhausted he was stronger than any foe they'd come across, but the repeated onslaughts of the mountain creatures had tired him considerably.

They had been among the various crags and cliffs all day, searching, and all they had found were scores of weaker dragons. Hikaru cursed angrily; surely this couldn't be the best the mountain had to offer?

_We cannot hide in these mountains forever, Kokao_, he said. _What happens if the Drakes find us before I have found a partner who will fight with me? We cannot flee them in plain sight; their dragons are swift and strong._

_Then we will make them remember the day they fought us. We will not be the only ones to die. I would not have you join them no matter the situation, Hikaru. I want you to know that. It would…break something in you…to be a simple soldier after being what you are._

_Don't think I don't know that. Head back; it's almost dark, and I don't want to lose track of time._

_What of nocturnal dragons? Many of the Dark breed only come out at night._

_All right, you want a real answer? You're hurt. _I'm_ hurt. Go back, Kokao. Even if we found a good one, I don't have the energy to go after it now._ Kokao obeyed.

Saaya had alternated between watching the sky and pondering her mission all day. Only during her short, simple "meals" of fruit did she allow herself to relax her vigil. She had also looked around the area for plants, picking a few with medicinal properties and others to widen the array of food; though the fruit was good, it was hardly a variety.

The white shadow gliding over the peaks caught her eye instantly, bringing to mind the sobering fact that Kokao was not a dragon designed for stealth. He could not fly high or they risked being seen.

A mere moment later, she noticed the minor wounds that dotted and crossed the great dragon's body. She could not see Himuro clearly enough to tell if he too was injured.

Kokao landed, and it was obvious that his wounds, though fairly numerous, were all superficial. Few would require any attention. Himuro looked unhurt, though tired and somewhat bitter. There was no pain in his face, which she would learn was not always a sure sign of health when working with Himuro; this would be the first instance.

When he turned away from her, heading for the cave, she saw the long cut that marked the back of his right arm. It was shallow and didn't look too serious—but it did look painful, and like it needed attention to ward off the possibility of infection.

"Himuro, wait?" Saaya made it a request; despite his collected exterior, she sensed unbalance in him, and didn't want him to think she was trying to make him do anything. He halted, obviously with a measure of reluctance.

"What?"

"Would you…let me help you? I know that must be hurting you. I found a few plants here that are used in medicine; they'll stop infection, if nothing else."

"What makes you think that herbs here will be the same as those back home?" he asked. "A plant that looks the same could have completely different properties."

Again, Saaya felt an urge to tell him everything, that she knew these plants; she'd grown up around them as much as she'd grown up around dragons. She knew what herbs would help a human, which ones would help dragons…she was not an expert, but she knew enough. She knew how to help him, and he was pushing her away.

But she didn't know what decision she was making yet, and if she told him why she knew the plants, she would have to tell him why she knew, why she'd been at Ryugujo instead of her homeland, what her mission was. And then there would be no turning back.

Kokao sniffed the plants she had gathered. _There is nothing threatening about these_, he pronounced. _They may help or not, but they will not harm. There is no danger in using them, but there may be in refusing to. You do not want another setback, Hikaru_.

The champion was torn. He did not want to be indebted to anyone, especially this girl, but Kokao was right; he could not afford another setback. Every second he wasted could be the second they were discovered.

"Fine," he relented. "Just…be quick about it."

Saaya nodded and deftly picked a few different herbs out of the small pile she'd collected. She crushed some leaves from the plants together and spread the poultice on the wound. It itched and stung, but it cooled the inflamed area. It felt better, and if it was not doing any real good, it was certainly not making the injury worse.

_Saaya_, Kazeryu began. _It seems your mind is made up_.

_Hardly_, the girl replied. _It remains to be seen how he reacts when he knows everything. Knowing what I know about him…he may not react well._

_He may not…but he may take into account the fact that you have helped him._

_If so, I intend to do so a bit more effectively than I have been. It may appear that I am holding him back._

A satisfied tone entered Kazeryu's mind. _You have decided. If you had wanted to, you could easily have taken the chance to hurt him with the other herbs you found. It would be only too simple._

_I don't know, I don't know! Maybe I've rejected the mission, maybe I haven't…the fact remains that if he doesn't find a dragon who will fight, or if he's injured, we will be killed as well. We may be anyway, but I'm saving my own hide as much as his. As much as Kokao's, as much as yours_.

Kazeryu pondered this for a moment. Where did Saaya's loyalties lie? With her brother, with herself…with Himuro? Perhaps her helping him _was_ only for self-preservation…but perhaps it was something more. In any case, her words were correct; Himuro being in top form was their only chance of survival. Kaze was not strong enough—would _never_ be strong enough—to take on even a single Drake and survive, let alone an army. They saw Himuro as a possible ally, but they clearly also saw him as a threat, even as he was.

Himuro stood suddenly, eyes darting around. He seemed either anxious or excited; however, within three seconds, he had calmed down, and settled back into his spot on the rock beside the stream.

"What was that about, Himuro?"

He did not answer, and she was left in the dark. They had been unable to justify the risk of a fire, as their dragons kept them warm, so with nightfall came the need to turn in.

Hikaru had seen something flit around the camp, as it were; something large and serpentine, something that exuded an air of strength. One of the Dark breed, no doubt: a dragon he would not see until the following night.

_Kokao. The daylight is not a place where we will find anyone with power. It will be by light of moon._

_Yes, Hikaru, I know. I heard him, too. You desire that strength; more, you need it. From what I saw of him…he will be strong enough to take them on, if you manage to work with him._

_I will. He would not be so close were he not intrigued at the very least._

_Either intrigued, or simply unafraid. And for good reason._

_I suppose._

_What will you do tomorrow? During the day, he will not show himself. I doubt he will tolerate sunlight until you have fully connected._

_Tomorrow will answer tomorrow's questions._

Silently, his mind concealed from his master, Kokao thought, _I hope so_.

--

As it happened, Hikaru ended up lingering at the camp for the majority of the day. Though the girl asked of his intentions repeatedly, he seldom dignified her with answers. He allowed her to check on and change the dressing on his arm. He did not tell her he had sighted the dragon.

Finally, Saaya gave up.

"Fine, Himuro, ignore me. I can deal with that. I wish you'd tell me what was going on, seeing as you were so anxious to find a dragon yesterday and now it looks like you're practically giving up, but I guess I'm not going to get any answers out of you, so _I'd_ better just give up, right?" Receiving no reply, she sighed and seated herself in front of the cave.

When he took off at dusk, she was puzzled, but not shocked. She had known he would probably try a different tack today than yesterday, as yesterday's search had gone so poorly, but she wondered why he would choose to start so late.

_Many of the breed of darkness emerge only after sunset_, Kazeryu informed her. _Perhaps he intends to search for them. It is as likely a story as any other I can think of. Kokao has decent night vision for a Light type dragon; he will not be in too great danger._

_I'm not worried about that. I know he'll be all right; he'll be more careful after yesterday. I don't think Himuro likes having me help him._

_That is likely; he is an independent person. It is a distinct possibility that he has survived on his own for a long time, and having another help him feels like owing a debt, which he feels weighs him down._

"Well that's just stupid," the girl said out loud. "He doesn't owe me anything…I think he'll see that eventually."

--

_He conceals himself well_, Kokao remarked. _I can barely sense his presence, but he is here. However, he is difficult to track, and unless we come face to face, I doubt I can contact him._

_Can you find him?_

_I can, but it may take a while._

_Do it._

It was over three hours of searching later that Hikaru got his first real look at the dragon, a blue serpent that stood as tall as Kokao but whose length would have equaled at least twice and half again the white dragon's height. For the first time, Hikaru was silent not by preference but by the lack of anything to say. The dragon radiated power, confidence, and pride.

_You have managed to find me_, it said. Its consciousness was cunning and extremely intelligent. This was the partner he needed, the perfect weapon. _You are not the average mountaineers._

_Who are you?_ Hikaru asked.

_You ask my name? You do not wish to fight me? That is new as well. Those who have found me in the past have wanted to kill me and take my strength. You see what remains of them scattered below my home._

Hikaru looked to the ground below the mountain cave behind the dragon; indeed, it was littered with bones, human and dragon. The blue serpent did not seem to have suffered wounds from these battles; not a single scar marred his body.

_As for my name, human, it is Callops. Who are you, that you seek me out in these cliffs without a challenge?_ the dragon inquired.

Callops waited as Hikaru gave his name and issued his request. Though no emotion or decision could be seen physically, the dragon's mind was considering the offer.

Finally, he replied, _I have long awaited a warrior who was worthy enough to carry into battle. Those who found me before you always attempted to take my power, but you ask only to share in it…yes, Himuro, I will assist you. But be warned; no human has ever piloted me. It may be difficult for you to keep your feet._

_Then I will adapt. It would be worth many falls to join you in battle._

For a few moments, Hikaru shielded his mind, letting only Kokao hear him. _I am sorry, my friend. I do not wish to leave you behind, but—_

_It is all right, Hikaru. I gave you permission when I said I would not fight. And Callops is strong, stronger than I will be in a thousand years. And I will still be here; I cannot abandon you no matter what should occur._

_And for that, I thank you._ He removed the shield, allowing the other dragon access to his mind again. _Callops, would it be too much trouble to make a temporary home nearer to our camp? This is a long flight; at top speed, it still takes nearly four hours, and we cannot fly too high, which adds still more time._

_Lead me there; these mountains are riddled with caves. It would be no hardship to me to settle in another for a time. Little is uncomfortable for me, and after all, I have no doubt that I shall venture far further from my nest before I have opportunity to return._

Hikaru expressed his gratitude before directing Kokao skillfully through the jagged mountains; his formidable memory had kept their path, convoluted though it had been, clear in his mind. He shaved time off their return journey by eliminating sidetracked moments and the times when they had been trapped by their inability to fly above certain peaks, as well as reducing the wandering.

Callops watched intently—after all, if he was to entrust himself and his power to this boy, he would need to be assured of his good judgment—and was not disappointed.

_Himuro, who is it that you travel with?_ he asked, sensing Saaya's presence long before the party had reached her location.

_Just a girl. She is of no consequence. She has simply followed me for a time._ The blue dragon seemed satisfied.

_Her dragon is of little consequence either_, he said. It occurred to Hikaru that Callops probably saw most dragons in that light. He wondered if he and Kokao fell into the same category, which must be a vast one for such a dragon, and realized they most likely did.

_You do not value yourself too highly. Good. But not wholly correct. You are far beyond those who have sought me in the past; still, do not think yourself peerless, for you still have much to learn. I have but one question: if she is of no consequence, why do you protect her?_

Hikaru paused, somewhat confused. He did not know what made the great dragon think he protected the girl. He said so.

_When you told me she was of no consequence, your mind was not on her value, but on convincing me that she was no threat. You assumed that were I to think she might be able to harm us, I would destroy her; a correct assumption, I will admit._ The dragon's demeanor was that of a god; uncaring but somewhat amused. And it seemed to Hikaru that Callops knew his mind better than he himself did. It was unnerving.

Was it even _possible_ that he cared enough about the girl to bother telling the dragon, even in such a roundabout way as he'd apparently used, not to harm her? She had helped him, yes…but she had hindered him as much in her inexperience; were it not for her, he might have been able to convince himself to fight the Drakes, which he now knew to be absurdly stupid, but it had been Kokao, not her, who had fully talked him out of it. She had helped with his wound, but there was no telling if that would even have developed into anything; it would, likely as not, have healed as well on its own. Why would he care enough to protect her?

_Humans overanalyze everything_, thought Callops, mind hidden from Hikaru. _No matter how much you try to deny it, there is a bond formed when you endure hardship together. Whether it is one of enmity or friendship depends on the humans involved and how they react to each other, but there is always a bond. Either way, outside interference is never welcome. I have yet to see which your bond with the girl is, Himuro, but I will not seek to advise you on it. It is your concern, and very little mine._

**End Chapter**

Again, weird, and again, longest chapter yet. Funny how that happens sometimes. This chapter is absurdly long, compared to the others, at least. If you include intro and this little thingy, it's over four thousand words.


	6. Chapter 6

I started realizing last chapter, this story is rather Eragon-esque. Especially the stuff I'm going to introduce here. Well, maybe more Eldest-esque.

Speaking of Eragon, OMG BRINSINGR'S COMING OUT SOON!! Must. Get. To. Midnight. Book. Party. On. The. 19th. Which is Friday. OMG.

So yeah.

On with the chapter.

**Warning:** It's still AU. And Hikaru is rather OOC, but I really wanted to show another side of him that you don't get in the anime…I guess I just didn't do it too well. Damn.

**Disclaimer:** AlukaKaiserin still does not own Dragon Drive and it is very unlikely that she ever will. She would assume that you people would take that as a given.

**Chapter 6**

It was not difficult to locate a cave capable of housing Callops—honestly, it was much easier than Hikaru had expected, not fully understanding how many caverns the mountains provided.

_Go back for now, Himuro. Next moonrise, come to me, and we will begin. Be sure you are fully rested; what I am to teach you is not for those who are half asleep._

Hikaru agreed, directing Kokao back toward the camp. There were about two hours left of dark, he estimated, and if he stuck to the back of the cave, he might be able to sleep another four or five hours after that, which was far more than he usually got. The sun rose late on the mountains, he suspected; although he'd had no access to a real clock for days, he estimated that it touched their camp around seven or eight, so if he was lucky, he'd be able to sleep until hopefully around noon.

_Keep her from waking me up, will you?_ he asked Kokao.

_Certainly, though I will be unable to help if your internal clock interferes with sleeping more than an hour._

_Very funny, Kokao._

He settled into the little hollow near the back of the cave, determined to sleep as long as possible.

--

When he finally did wake up, there was a rock wedged against his spine, but he'd slept for at least six or seven hours, which was a hell of a lot longer than he had since he was a little kid. The girl was outside, eating fruit with the hand that wasn't wrapped around a spike on her dragon's neck.

Kokao's head was just visible at the periphery of the window created by the mouth of the cave. The sun was just overhead, so it had to be noon or so. In a few hours, seven maybe, he would go to Callops.

Hikaru emerged into the sunlight, wincing as the glare hit his eyes.

"Oh, hey. Morning, Himuro," Saaya said. "Yikes, when you actually do sleep, you sleep like the dead, you know that?" Some noise that she assumed was irritation or sleepiness answered her.

He noticed that her hair was wet.

"What did you do, fall in the creek?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"Um, no. I needed to dunk my head and there's a hot spring a little bit over that way." She pointed to the west.

"Right."

"And no offense, but you might want to check it out, too." Saaya flinched slightly at the acid glare she received from the silver-haired boy. "Hey, I said no offense. You don't look that bad, it's just been like four days since we were on our own planet. It feels pretty damn good."

Hikaru made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like either a noncommittal grunt or a "I guess you're right but I'm not going to admit it" thing. Saaya liked to think the latter.

Kazeryu watched his master contentedly. She was probably causing no end of trouble for herself with her brother and the elders, but she had clearly chosen not to harm Himuro, and he, on their side, would be a most valuable ally. Of course, there was always the chance that Himuro would find out and attack in self-preservation, or else that he would not react well when Saaya told him why she had sought him out. The dragon would not mention Saaya's decision unless she started a conversation about it; if he pestered her, she was likely to rebel against even her own best judgment. That was Saaya.

Hikaru had seated himself on a narrow rock ledge outside the cave after stretching and eating a few pieces of the uprooted tree's fruit. He called Kokao, who had spent the night above the cave, and leaned against the white dragon's side. It was odd for him to think of leaving his old friend behind. The big dragon had insisted that he would always be near, that he would never abandon his master, but the fact remained that Hikaru was abandoning _him_ for the more powerful, more confident dragon. It made him nearly ill with uncertainty.

_Kokao, will you fly with me?_ Hikaru asked.

_Of course, Hikaru. Have I not for years?_

The champion leapt to the white dragon's crest as he rocketed upward, leaving the girl and her dragon and the camp far behind and below.

Kokao sensed Hikaru's turmoil. It seemed to the great dragon that he knew what needed to be done more than his master did, now that the solution was finally found. Hikaru had always had trouble letting go…even when refusing to might cost him his life. It was a long time before either spoke.

_Hikaru, working with Callops is not only beneficial, it is—_

_I _know_ it's necessary, Kokao. But you know me…I don't want to leave you behind._

_You will not be. I will be here always, fighting alongside you, protecting you when you need me. Whenever you need me, I shall be there. You are _not_ leaving me behind, and if I forsake you ever, I will be forever shamed. Do not worry that I shall be insulted either; as I said, I gave you permission to find another partner when I told you I would not fight the Drakes._

_Does that still apply, Kokao? When we fight them, _Hikaru began, leaving no room for an alternative outcome, for the Drakes would never leave them alive and out of their control, _will you hang back?_

The dragon hesitated for a moment. Then,

_No, Hikaru. I will not avoid the battle that is to come. I will fight to my very death to assure your freedom. As will she._

_No!_

A question entered Kokao's mind at Hikaru's outburst.

_She'll be useless—worse, a liability. And…_

_You do not wish her ill? Do not want her harmed in what could be the last battle you enter?_

_That's not it. I don't want to have her in the middle of things when I'm trying to fight. She'd destroy battle plans, ruin strategies…and she's inexperienced, she'd never survive._

_You could train her._

_We have no _time!

_Ask Callops tonight; perhaps he has the answer._

Hikaru didn't answer.

_We must go to him soon; it has been many hours since we left the camp. Look, the sky is stained with red._

_And so, too, will be my legacy…_Hikaru thought. _Who knows how many I will have killed before this fight is done…?_

Kokao's eyes clouded with distress and confusion. Hikaru was never like this with him…had never contemplated his painful past or likely bloody future. He thought in terms of strategies and liabilities, not _who_ would kill and be killed. Those he destroyed had no faces to him, no minds, no families, no friends. That detachment was part of the Hikaru that Kokao knew. The dragon didn't know what to think of the apparent change in his partner.

He decided not to bring it up for now. Hikaru did not need such distractions tonight. Kokao had no doubt that Callops would be a strict and unyielding teacher.

--

_Good, Himuro. You know better than to be late._

_I knew better than to risk my chances of receiving the training that could save my life._

Callops laughed quietly.

_Let us begin. I assume, Himuro, that you have had little experience with stealth. The game which you played contained little need for it, and Kokao is ill-suited to the task. However, you must learn to see without being seen. It can easily be the difference between life and death, especially in the battle that the Drakes intend to bring you. It is also likely that they may try to capture you as opposed to killing you outright, and you must be able to escape them. We must be able to work as one, for I cannot utilize my full power without a pilot. Even I have little hope of defeating the Drakes without a strong rider._

The massive dragon extended his head toward Kokao, inviting Hikaru to step aboard.

_We have little time for simpler training. Nearly all of your training will take place directly with me._

_An honor, I assure you I know._

_If we are to be partners, we must cease with formalities. You should call me by my name, and do not bother telling me that you are "honored" or anything of the sort. I shall call you by yours, and shall try not to adopt the persona of an irritable teacher. Now I know also that aerial maneuvers have never been your strong suit. We shall see if you can hang on when I do mine._

Hikaru barely had time to crouch and find a hold before Callops launched into the sky at alarming speed, what seemed like a thousand times what had carried him and Kokao into the air just hours ago. That, though startled, Hikaru could handle.

And then Callops rolled in the air, which he was unprepared for; he was flung off the dragon's head toward a jagged rock face that he knew would kill him if he hit it. He didn't even know if Callops had noticed that Hikaru was no longer attached to him.

A second before he would have collided with the rocks, Kokao swept beneath him and caught him.

_Thank you_, Hikaru said, shaken.

_I told you I would protect you._

_I'm glad you did._

Kokao sent a concerned signal, which Hikaru tried to combat. He saw pictures of his brief flight with the other dragon, how blindingly fast it was, how easily it could have ended in disaster.

Callops landed a moment later.

_I apologize, Hikaru. I am unused to having a human ride; I did not realize you were having difficulty._

_Difficulty?!_ Kokao demanded. _He could have been killed! He nearly was!_

_I knew you would allow no harm to come to him, Kokao. He was in little true danger._

Hikaru could feel his dragon's mind seething, furious with Callops for being so blasé about Hikaru's near-death experience. He tried to soothe Kokao's fevered consciousness, knowing that if the dragon was too angry with Callops, it could ruin any chance of training with him.

_I'm fine, Kokao. It was only a mistake. He's not used to a human pilot._

_It does not justify his brushing off the fact that he nearly killed you!_

_If I end up fighting the Drakes without him, my death will be far more certain._

Kokao had to hide his surprise at the response; Hikaru had never before spoken of the possibility of a loss. He anticipated the moves of the enemy, always knew how to counter them. This time, he had no idea what his opponents were thinking, what they would do. This time, he knew it was more than just a possibility that he would be killed or captured.

_Perhaps we should try that maneuver closer to the ground_, Callops suggested.

Hikaru nodded and stepped to the blue dragon's head again. Again, they flew, though not as high as before, and the rolling motion was repeated; though he was better able to hang on this time, it wasn't 

enough. Because of their close proximity to the ground—only ten feet or so—Kokao had no chance to catch him.

Hikaru landed hard on his back, and the wind was knocked out of him. He lay there for a minute or so, attempting to regain a normal breathing rhythm as his vision flickered slightly, but he managed to remain conscious.

He stood cautiously, making sure nothing was broken before doing so. He'd hit his head, but it seemed to be all right. His vision wasn't fuzzy or otherwise impaired, and though he hurt, he was pretty sure he'd only have bruises.

Kokao was livid.

_Nothing bad, Kokao_, Hikaru assured him. _Just a few bruises, I'll be fine._

_Again, Himuro!_

Kokao snarled at the bigger dragon's command.

Callops simply looked at the white dragon.

_This is a simple maneuver. If he cannot master this, there is not a chance he or I or even you shall survive this battle. Unless you intend to abandon him?_

_I will never_, Kokao insisted.

_Then allow him to train. If you deprive him of this, our demise is sealed._

Hikaru took his place on the blue dragon's head again.

--

By the end of the night, Hikaru had perfected keeping himself balanced during the roll and a few other simple moves, staying focused on his grip and his center of gravity. However, it had taken quite a few more falls, some nastier than others.

_You have done well tonight, Himuro_, said Callops.

Hikaru nodded, breathing heavily. He couldn't remember ever being so thoroughly exhausted in his life. If asked before tonight if he thought he was in good shape, he would have said yes, but now…now he realized that Dragon Drive—or anything else he'd ever done—had required little physical strength. Hanging on to Callops, however, was a whole different ball game. The ache in his muscles accompanied the myriad bruises he knew he'd collected tonight.

_Hikaru…_

_I'm all right, Kokao. Just tired. The girl did mention a spring, though…_

The champion winced as he rolled his shoulders.

_Hikaru…are you planning to ask Callops about the girl? If he can help to train her, make her more useful?_

Hikaru hesitated. One the one hand, they needed every bit or help they could get. But on the other…was it that he didn't want her hurt, or that he didn't know if she could be helpful? That he 

wanted to protect her or that he just wanted her out of the way? Sometimes, it was impossible to tell. Sometimes it made him wonder if she would have confused everyone as much as she confused him, or if it was just his inexperience with people that made her such a mystery.

_Maybe I'll tell her about this first, ask if she wants to train. She has every right to run as it is; once she joins the battle or even makes it clear she can fight, the Drakes will give her no such chance._

_But how can you know that Callops will even agree to train her?_

_I don't, but if I suddenly tell her that there's a dragon that's agreed to train her to fight, do you honestly think she'll take that well?_

_I have no way of knowing that, but I have more faith in her answer than it seems you do. She has had the look of battle in her since the beginning. And I highly doubt she would run; as her dragon said, her pride would not allow that any more than yours would._

Hikaru sighed. Kokao was getting harder to argue with. He would ask the girl in the morning and Callops that night, no sooner, he told the dragon.

Kokao had no difficulty locating the hot spring that Saaya had mentioned, even with such vague directions as "over that way" from the camp. With the instruction to wait back at the camp, Kokao took his leave.

Hikaru took to the water gratefully, letting the heat relax some of his aching muscles. He leaned his head back, eyes closed, wishing he could stay there for hours. He knew he'd be unable to; he also knew what kind of pain he'd be in for tomorrow. It had been a rare occurrence than he consciously decided to exercise—though he would run semi-regularly, it was very rarely premeditated.

The thing about the running was that training with a dragon had almost zero parallels. With Callops, he'd had to balance himself perfectly, crouched low on the dragon's head, grip in just the right place. It used muscles he hadn't known he had.

Finally, he couldn't justify remaining in the water a moment longer and got out, bracing himself against the frigid air. He dressed without bothering to attempt drying off; his clothes would dry eventually, especially around the dragons.

It was still dark—Hikaru's estimate was around four AM—when he reached the camp. Kokao lay before the cave, yellow eyes glowing slightly.

Hikaru entered the cave, following the wall to compensate for his blindness in the dark. The white dragon's head snaked around him as soon as he lay down.

--

Kazeryu lifted his head curiously, disturbed by the sound of Himuro wandering into the cave in the blackness. Saaya shifted in her sleep, but did not wake. The dragon had little doubt in his mind that Himuro would sleep at least as long as he had yesterday—this late return certainly explained his exhaustion.

The silver dragon looked at the girl curled against his side, encircled by his tail and serpentine body. He had protected her for five years. He wondered what would happen to her in the coming fight. She wouldn't run, and he wouldn't try to make her—battle was in her blood and his. The mission she had taken had been first of all a mission, of course, but secondarily it was an outlet. All of her missions 

were outlets—she'd only been in true battle once, and it was difficult for her to channel her energy into other goals, which was why the rages had started.

They had been happening since Saaya had turned thirteen, for two years now. She became strange during those moments, when her fury blocked out the world, made her act irrationally and without thought. They could be triggered by anything—long inactivity, being underestimated—which was why Kaze found this particular mission inappropriate for her.

Himuro was very perceptive, highly intelligent…and he was starting to pick up the resentment that Saaya felt at being forced to pose as a hopeless novice, every time he doubted something she knew about the land she was never supposed to have seen. Kaze knew it was only a matter of time before the girl snapped at the other human. The sooner she told him the truth, the sooner he would either attack them or start trusting Saaya's judgment; either way, it would postpone the time bomb that was Saaya's mind.

If he attacked, Kaze could not fool himself into thinking they could win, but Saaya's thirst for a fight would be sated even in a loss—if Himuro simply took it as a blessing in disguise, then the rage would not be released, or at least it would not be directed toward him.

Kazeryu knew that Saaya had to tell Himuro the truth soon.

He laid his head down on the girl's side again and closed his crimson eyes.

--

It was less than two hours before the girl awoke.

_Kaze?_ she murmured sleepily.

_What is it, Saaya?_

Saaya shook her head. She felt disoriented, like she'd had the strangest dream and couldn't remember it. But she knew she hadn't dreamed last night, at least not in the conventional sense.

She had _understood_. It hadn't been a dream; it was too _real_ for that. She knew why Himuro was so tired, why he had left so early and returned so late after she had fallen asleep.

He'd found his dragon. Found the creature that might be the salvation of all of them.

Saaya understood very little of the mess, but she knew that. Hopefully, she could get Himuro to fill her in. She was hoping she could get him to do so without revealing too much of herself.

_Saaya, you must tell him soon._

_He doesn't trust me enough to understand that I won't try to hurt him._

_You will attack him soon if you keep up your charade. Please, Saaya. For yourself as much as for me, you must tell Himuro the truth. If a rage takes you over, and you attack him, he will hurt you; perhaps even kill you, in defense._

The girl hesitated. She found it difficult to even think of harming the dragon master who still slept on the other side of the cave. Only she didn't have any idea if Himuro would have trouble harming _her_ if he felt threatened. Some of his reflexes were so sharp they were almost animalistic; she'd seen him react to the slightest sounds instantly. If he was attacked, Saaya had little doubt that Himuro would 

react swiftly and efficiently—the object of his counterattack would be obliterated probably before he even fully registered the threat.

_You should go alone when you tell him. I will not be able to accompany you—it might seem as though I were there to attack or at least to defend you from him. I do not think he would attack you if you were unarmed. He is proud, and pride does not attack the defenseless._

Saaya nodded, but the action was mindless. She _couldn't _tell him…it was just too damn hard.

--

It was a long time before she could even make herself go outside; she did so by reminding herself that she needed to focus if she was _ever_ going to tell the guy what was really going on with her.

It was just so hard to stop watching him.

Himuro was so different asleep; vulnerable, all defenses down. He clearly trusted Kokao with his life. The white dragon, though asleep, was lightly so; he would be conscious to any being that meant them harm.

Saaya found herself wondering again about the strange color of Himuro's eyes. She assumed it had something to do with his connection with his dragon, but she'd never met anyone with golden eyes before, not even among the dragon masters at home, the ones who never left the sides of their mounts, the ones with the deepest connections. And yet Himuro had only played a game in another world, and he was so closely connected with Kokao that it had affected him even physically.

Or maybe he'd just been born with oddly-colored eyes. That could be it, too. Saaya tried to remind herself that not every oddity had something to do with magic.

She walked outside to where Kaze waited for her.

"He's so strange," she whispered. "Nothing like anyone I've ever met. Humans seem to mean nothing to him, but dragons…it's like they're his family. He acts with Kokao as most people would act with a favorite brother. Kaze…we are connected, and I trust you more than any creature in the world…but Himuro…he holds fast to Kokao as if he has nothing else, and that is what has made him strong."

_It is true, humans mean little to him. Dragons…he connects with some of us. I don't know why, what characteristics make him connect…but it's a strange thing. He has not made any effort to speak overmuch to me, but that may be simply because of you or our current situation._

Saaya pondered this for a moment. She was probably never going to understand Himuro; he was easily the weirdest person she'd ever met, and she had met some _weird_ people in her life.

Suddenly, Kaze's eyes flew open wide, and his nostrils flared. He looked anxious, jerking his head back and forth as though searching for something.

_Kaze, what is it?_ Saaya asked urgently.

_Someone is coming here. Someone is coming _now_. There is someone familiar, though I cannot place him…the scent is hidden by alien ones._

_Any ideas?_

_It must be someone from home. Who else would I know? I was never in Himuro's world; I would not recognize anyone from there._

_Family? Is it Brother?_ Saaya asked, anxiety mounting.

_It is impossible to tell; the other scent is overpowering._

Saaya hoped silently that the party which was clearly coming to find them did not include her brother. Her father, mother, _anyone_ would be better. She could reason with them. With Brother…he only saw the mission. He had given her something important to do, he'd said, and if he saw that she had not done it, was clearly not planning to do it…

If he saw that she would fight him to make sure it didn't happen…

If he knew that Himuro might not be in top form.

Disaster didn't even begin to cover it.

**End Chapter**

Look, I'm sorry, even _I_ don't want to end this chapter here, but it was getting too long and this felt like a good place to end the chapter, so I apologize. I will attempt to get the next chappie done ASAP. But I'm also working on my Bleach yaoi fic, a couple of humor things for D.D., and maybe a Death Note fic. I think my Bleach readers are going to be the saddest…that fic is just plain weird, and my brain is not working for it right now…so yeah. Those of you who read this, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 6 and will enjoy Chapter 7 as soon as I stop being a butt and write it.


	7. Chapter 7

So…where were we last chapter when I decided to be a butt and make an uber-cliffy?

Oh yeah. The whole "omg who iz dat I reelly hope itz not mai brother cuz tat would suk" thing.

I don't read too much lolcatz. Whatever would give you that idea? XD.

Hikaru: Don't mind her. She's just stupid.

Alu: 'KARU-KUN!!! *UBER GLOMPAGE*

Hikaru: ugh. 'Lu-chan's vaguely sane side wants me to tell you that she loves you, people who reviewed, and also to enjoy your fic. Fully insane side of 'Lu-chan needs to get OFF of me. Now.

**Warning:**I'm not doing warnings on this fic anymore. Just thought I'd warn you people about that. XD.

**Disclaimer:** Alu totally owns Hikaru…wait, no. Damn you, copyright laws that stop me from keeping Hikaru under my bed!

**Chapter 7**

As soon as he woke up, he was mad at himself for underestimating what he'd feel like in the morning.

Hikaru felt as though the tiniest movement would make him scream. The bruises he'd accumulated each felt as though he'd been hit with an iron fist, and last night's aching muscles pulsed with pain.

_Hikaru_, said Kokao. _I am sorry to wake you, but there is trouble. There are things approaching; one human and several…others. Kazeryu sensed them a moment ago._

_They are searching for us?_

_I don't see why else they would be here._

Hikaru cursed and forced himself to stand, then regretted it. It took most of his self-control to keep himself quiet; he wanted to yell. Pain rushed through his body, but he wouldn't let himself relax again, not with danger so close. It went against the grain to be useless at times like this, especially for someone like him.

He moved outside silently, avoiding the eyes of the girl as he limped slightly on the ankle he'd twisted last night.

Saaya watched him, concern evident in her face. He looked bad, honestly; not ill, but clearly in pain. Whatever he was doing was taking a heavy toll on his body; he walked as though every movement hurt.

"Himuro, what—?"

He silenced her with a motion.

_Let our dragons speak for us in silence_, Kokao said, acting as Hikaru's voice inside Saaya's mind. Though Hikaru himself either could not or would not speak to her that way, his dragon could.

_Kazeryu, let us do so. It will let us speak without being heard by others._

_It is a good plan, Saaya. Himuro is very innovative to think of it. Now what shall I say?_

_Tell him we have chosen to use his plan._

The silver dragon did so.

_Good,_ Himuro responded. Kokao's mind-voice echoed slightly in Saaya's own mind, somewhat disorienting her. _Do you know them?_ Saaya hesitated before answering.

_We do not think so, but it is possible._

_How? How would you know those in this place who we have not met?_ Hikaru asked, Kokao transmitting the hint of suspicion entering his cool tone.

_I'm not sure_, Saaya replied quickly, backpedaling to avoid being found out before she felt fit to do so. _It may be someone from our world, or perhaps someone whose mind just feels like theirs._

Himuro didn't seem completely satisfied with her answer, but he didn't mention it for now. However, Saaya knew she would have to answer his questions later, and if the human that was approaching was her brother, he would reveal what Saaya had been sent to do, and she would almost certainly lose whatever amount of Himuro's trust she had accumulated.

Hikaru looked at the girl, who seemed to be frustrated or confused. She made an odd face, like she was trying to decide on something, and then the color abruptly drained from her features just as Kokao sent him a picture of the party that had been tracking them.

Through Kazeryu, to whom he was still vaguely linked, Hikaru felt Saaya's shock and dismay as well as seeing the emotions flicker across her face. Her breath caught in her throat and she seemed paralyzed, her eyes riveted on the man at the head of the group.

He was of average height and build, and looked to be in his mid-twenties; his hair was short and dark. His face was set in a scowl that deepened when he beheld Saaya and Hikaru. Though Hikaru was sure he'd never seen the man before, there was something familiar about his face, twisted though it was.

However, were it not for the fear his appearance had sparked in Saaya, Himuro would barely have given him a second glance, for the creatures behind him were much more remarkable.

The Drakes had arrived.

Kokao and Kazeryu tensed instantly as the dragon-like creatures advanced. Though Hikaru could not tell because of how alien their features were, he guessed that these were young or low-ranked, due to the fact that they seemed to be taking orders from the human at their head and did not ride dragons. The man motioned for them to stop.

"So, Saaya," he said, his voice pleasant, but failing to hide the anger that was his true emotion.

Hikaru turned to look at the girl, a mixture of shocked and suspicious. How did this man know her?

"I see you've fulfilled half of your assignment," the man continued. Saaya didn't speak or move, seeming paralyzed. "I'm disappointed, seeing as you're such a talented pilot, that you have to resort to such tricks as you use now."

_What is this, girl?_ Hikaru demanded, his dragon's voice echoing with anger and confusion. She didn't answer.

"You see, Himuro, I'm rather surprised to find you looking so well. My sister's mission was to eliminate you."

Hikaru backed up a step, in shock. She had been sent to _what?_

The champion refused to show his anxiety any further; he stopped his legs from trembling, tried to hide the nervousness in his golden eyes.

Saaya looked at Himuro, terrified. His eyes had become those of a hawk, hard and unyielding, but after being with him as she had these past days, she thought she sensed a flicker of fear in them. He did not know what was happening; he had never been in a situation like this before in his life. Threatened in a game, yes, where he was the champion who had never fallen, but he had never been in a situation where he was physically hurt and people and monsters he had never seen sought to take his life.

"Why?" he finally asked, and his cold voice did not waver, though Saaya knew it was an effort to keep it so.

"You are dangerous, Himuro; more so than you realize. And you have refused to join us. The Drakes warned you that if you did not join us, you would be counted as an enemy. And _no one_, not even you, can stand against our might," Saaya's brother declared. "And because my sister is not a girl from your world. She was raised here, in this one, and war is in her blood. Did you not notice the wildness in her eyes, the anger that burst from her when you questioned her, she who was raised around dragons in their true forms, caring for them, training with that silver serpent for five years? He is her partner more surely than that white creature is yours, he who you knew only through a game until these past few days since we trapped you here."

Saaya trembled at her brother's words, knowing there would be no forgiveness toward her, no mercy toward Himuro.

"No…" she whispered. "No…I don't want to…I can't…"

"Sister, there is one way to redeem yourself. You know what it is."

"No, brother…don't make me do this…you can't make me do this…"

"You are correct, Sister, I cannot force you. It saddens me to do it, but you cannot be spared after defying your superiors. You will be taken just as he will, then." At a snap of his fingers, the Drakes moved forward, surrounding the two humans.

The girl saw Himuro's breathing quicken, his eyes widen in the first outer display of fear she'd ever seen in him.

Kokao and Kazeryu leapt into the circle, prepared to defend the humans they were bonded to. The Drakes grinned, curling scaly lips to reveal razor-sharp teeth stained with dried blood. One slashed at Kazeryu's hide, opening a deep rent in his side. The smaller dragon roared in pain and lashed out at his attacker, tearing deep into its stomach. The creature shrieked, a horrible sound, as its rudimentary scale armor tore beneath the silver dragon's ripping claws and teeth. It retreated, whimpering after the initial scream.

But that was not enough to deter the remaining Drakes. They struck out again and again, until both dragons were tired and torn in a dozen places. Thrice, they had slipped past both serpents and wounded the humans. Himuro sported gashes in his side and a bite wound in his shoulder, and Saaya's leg bled profusely from the claws of a Drake. Finally, another broke through the ring of protection and knocked both unconscious. Kokao roared in fury and rent the creature from shoulder to hip, killing it, but he could not stop defending and leave Hikaru and the girl helpless, and he could not fly, for his wings were injured. Kazeryu was similarly crippled, though he had managed to maim three of the Drakes and kill one. All the two dragons thought was that they were grateful the Drakes had not brought their mounts.

Suddenly, a terrible roar seemed to rend the sky, and a magnificent blue serpent seemed to simply appear before them, a burst of energy from his maw obliterating four of the Drakes. The remaining creatures seemed to realize they were no match for this demon of a dragon, and fled, the human among them. Another energy burst killed two more of the retreating dragon-creatures, but Callops did not give further chase, knowing he had to help the two dragons and humans.

He landed beside Kokao.

_What has happened here?_

_The girl is an assassin, sent here after Hikaru. The human was her brother, come to see if she had succeeded. She refuses now to hurt Hikaru, but the brother has decided apparently that now both are to be…taken. They are hurt, and I do not know how to help them._

_Bring them to my home. I believe I can help them; their injuries are serious, but should not become critical if they are treated soon._

_Thank you._

Kazeryu did not know this dragon, but knowing that he had aided them was enough.

_Saaya as well? I know she was sent here on a cruel mission, but she does not wish to hurt him any longer. Help her, please. She is my partner, the closest creature to my heart. Please, Callops._

_Her as well. Hikaru wishes to protect her, or at least he did. As I cannot ask him now, I will act on what I have heard from him in the past._

The giant dragon lifted the two humans and guided the dragons over the cliffs to his eyrie, careful to take a route that they could traverse with their torn wings. The pair could glide briefly, but true flight was beyond them, so they had to climb high before gliding to the large, deep cave.

_We can do little until they wake. I am sorry, but as you know, I am incapable of tasks that require precision. I am no healer, sadly._

Just then, Hikaru stirred, and a small groan of pain escaped him as he shifted onto his torn side. His eyelids flickered, but stilled. Kokao watched him with concern; there was a significant amount of blood, and being useless as his partner was in pain made the dragon miserable.

The girl woke first, her eyes hazy with pain, and the sight that greeted her shocked and frightened what part of her was rational.

The three dragons surrounded her and Himuro, who lay unconscious a few feet away. Saaya was confused to find both Himuro and herself covered in blood; her leg was still bleeding, and she could see his wounds as well. His jacket and the black shirt under it were shredded in two places, and Saaya could see the gashes in his side as well as the deep punctures a Drake's teeth had left in his shoulder. Noticing that Himuro's silver hair was matted with blood, and feeling the warm wetness on her own head, she realized they had both been knocked out and carried here.

Only then did she register the huge blue dragon that loomed over them both, larger than Kazeryu and Kokao together.

_He must be the one_, she thought. _The dragon that Himuro's found to train with. Did he save us?_

_Girl_, the dragon said, and his voice was deep and powerful, resonating with his great years and greater strength. _You are both injured, though Hikaru is worse. The Drakes were much more determined to get to him than to you, as you are not a threat to their goal._ The dragon's statement stung, though Saaya knew he was right. _I can instruct you in how to aid you both, but you must do the work, as I am ill suited to the task at hand._

On Callops's instructions, she made poultices from the herbs outside the cave. She was glad that she had the dragon's guidance, because the plants were unfamiliar; this area grew different varieties, ones she didn't know, and she suspected that she might have made things worse alone.

When she returned to the cave, Hikaru had moved slightly—though still unconsciously—and Saaya was shocked at the amount of damage that had been done; the stone floor where he had been was dark with blood.

_Girl!_ the blue dragon said sharply. _Do not let your shock paralyze you. Do not simply look at his wounds; help him!_

Saaya jumped, startled, and nodded jerkily. She moved to Hikaru's side quickly, limping on her injured leg. She removed the jacket, which was already hanging off his frame, and was somewhat relieved that it would be possible to treat him without uncovering him more; the black t-shirt was torn around the wounds to the extent that she could reach them easily.

It was strange being so close to him, and it scared her how his breathing shuddered. He seemed almost fragile, which was an odd quality to attribute to Himuro, but it fit now. Besides his injuries, there were other things about him that she'd been unable to notice before. He was very slim, his ribs not quite prominent, but easily visible beneath his skin, and his frame was elegant and light, and looked somewhat breakable. He looked like the kind of person who might have been often ill when a child, though Saaya knew from watching him how strong he was now when he was fit. Bruises mottled the portion of his skin that she could see; she wondered what kind of training Callops had been putting him through.

His skin was warm to the touch in the area surrounding his wounds. It was difficult to see the extent of the damage done because of the blood; Saaya cleaned it as best she could with a strip torn from her shirt. The gashes in his side were deep, and Saaya could tell at least two of his ribs were broken, maybe three. If they had been in his world—or if her family wasn't after both their blood—she would have taken him to a doctor, but in their current position, she couldn't risk it.

For a second, his face tightened in pain as Saaya cleaned out the wounds. She hesitated, but as Himuro seemed to relax, she continued. Finally, she applied the poultice, hoping it would be enough to ward off infection. She tried not to think about the filthy claws and teeth that had torn their skin as she treated his other wounds and started on her own.

Finally, after a while—Saaya wasn't sure; it could have been an hour or only a few minutes—Hikaru moved again and opened his eyes. Before Saaya could warn him, he attempted to push himself into a sitting position. His eyes widened, and a sharp gasp slipped through his reserve. Shudders wracked his body, and his breathing quickened. The girl moved to him as fast as she could on her hurt leg—feeling the torn muscle screaming in protest—and knelt down next to him. She didn't know what to do; he had seemed to resent her last time she had helped him, and now it was sure to be worse, considering what he had found out.

Hikaru tried to take a deep breath, but flinched and curled up again at the pain in his ribs. Through the haze, he noticed the girl, kneeling at his side; her hand looked as though she had half extended it to take his, and then thought better of it.

He latched on, desperate for a lifeline, for some sensation that wasn't blinding pain. He felt her stiffen at the contact before her hand curled around his. Finally, after a few minutes that lasted an eternity, the agony subsided somewhat and he spoke.

"What…happened…?"

Saaya hesitated, biting her lip.

Hikaru's voice was stronger the next time.

"I remember…about your brother…what he wanted you to do…and the Drakes. Don't bother hiding them from me. What happened after that? There was a fight—then I don't remember anything. What happened to us?"

Somehow, knowing that Hikaru remembered about her brother made it easier for Saaya to continue.

"I don't remember any more than you do, I don't think. I think we were knocked out. We're both hurt, but you're a lot worse than I am. Callops brought us here. I've tried to help you as much as I can, but…I don't really know what else there is to do besides hide out here until you heal. You shouldn't try to move too much; you've got at least two broken ribs, and your other injuries are going to take some time to close."

Hikaru didn't respond for a while.

"Why did you help me? You were sent here to kill me, right? So why? You could have done it easily; you've had more than enough opportunities. The first night, when Kokao was away…it would have been simple."

The girl hesitated again.

"Hikaru…_I_ don't even know why they sent me to do that. My only reason for accepting the mission was that I wanted to show my brother that I was strong, that I could do something useful. And then…I was getting to know you. I fell off Kazeryu because I was being an idiot, and you saved me. I was so confused—I hadn't been shown anything that portrayed you as a person. Just a fighter. When I saw how you fought, it was easy to see you as a threat, a danger to us—I wasn't sure how, because you were in a different world, but it wasn't hard to believe my brother and the elders. But when I watched you with Kokao…when you weren't in a battle…you were different. You were human, you were interesting…You weren't a killing machine like they'd told me; you were a _person_. And then, I was starting to realize…I _couldn't_ hurt you. I didn't want to even try. And I still don't. No matter what my brother does to me for it." She chewed on her lip again, nervously, as though waiting for a verdict.

Hikaru closed his eyes. The girl had shown more of herself to him in these past few minutes than she had in the past few days. She seemed slightly wary, nervous of how he would react, but she was telling him everything without hiding, wanting him to trust her. And she _had_ helped him; he was in pain, but could tell that it would be worse untreated.

_Kokao_, he said. The weakness in his voice surprised and frightened the white dragon.

_Hikaru?_

_Can we trust her?_

The dragon hesitated. He didn't know. The girl was strange; he didn't know if it was because she was from a different world than the other humans he had encountered, but she was difficult for him to read. It might have been simply her own confusion that made him confused.

_She does not seem threatening. I believe she is sincere when she says she does not wish to harm you. However, she is concerned and scared about her brother's reaction and those of the others of her home. She is unsure about what to do, but for now at least, she will fight to protect you. As I may have said, her pride will not let her abandon you._

Hikaru nodded and spoke again to Saaya.

"It's not like I even have much of another choice now anyway, but…I believe you," he said. His golden eyes bored into Saaya's, as though daring her to tell him why he shouldn't. She looked back at him without flinching, and he saw thanks and relief in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It's a lot more than I deserve."

For a while, neither spoke. Hikaru found a boulder to lean against, expending as little energy as possible; though the pain barely subsided, he was grateful that he'd found a way to avoid lying flat on his back. Saaya took a seat on the stone cave floor a few feet from him, picking at a thread protruding from her makeshift bandage—a torn strip from her long pants.

"Who are you, Saaya?" Hikaru finally asked, quietly. "It seems you have studied me and my world, but I know little or nothing of yours. Tell me; if we're trapped here for any length of time, I should know."

"It's a long story."

"I have time," Hikaru stated, grimacing as moving his shoulder aggravated the injury there.

"You may not like what you hear."

"I like knowing the truth. I've had a significant shortage of it from you."

Saaya bit her tongue to cut off a sharp retort. Hikaru was right, after all, and she didn't want to waste energy arguing with him; besides the fact that she hated losing, she also didn't want to get Hikaru too agitated. It might even delay his recovery, she reasoned.

"Fine," she sighed. "I don't know why you care, but if you really want to know, I'll tell you.

"My family lives in a human settlement in this world; I'm not sure how far from here, but there were mountains nearby and my brother got here quickly, so it can't be too far away. Until I was sent to your world, I lived with both of my parents, and my brother. My family…has always been known as one of warriors. My father was a war hero in the third Dragon War; my mother was less celebrated, but he couldn't have done half the things he did without her. They were both badly wounded, near the start of the fourth War, and out of commission for the rest of it. My brother was twenty-one; I was ten, and had started training with Kazeryu two months before.

"Within a year, my brother was as decorated or more so than my father. I…idolized him, and trained endlessly, trying to make him notice me. He never did, of course…until two years ago.

"It was the first battle I was allowed to join—the last one of the War. The battle instincts born in me during my training were finally put to a test.

"I went insane. Both of us did. We were in an area of heavy fighting, and there was so much confusion…we lost ourselves; we threw ourselves into the battle with everything we had and more. The air was thick with the screams of other humans and dragons, and the scent of blood. And then…I finally realized what my parents and brother had meant when this told me about my family's love of battle, the war in our blood. Our dragons are our voices of reason, the opposite of most. Kaze's dragon clan has always allied with my family, provided us with partners—though they are our voices of reason, they too are in love with war.

"We fought like berserkers, minds inflamed by the blood and the atmosphere of a sky battle. I was intoxicated by it, high on the blood of my foes; enough so that I didn't realize that each of our countless fights brought us closer to the point of no return—for our bodies and our minds.

"My aunt and uncle noticed me fighting through their own frenzy. They told me later that I was terrible to see; destroying all in my path, eyes crazed and inhuman, covered in grisly injuries I seemed not to notice. They came in together for protection; their dragons are bigger than Kazeryu, but not as strong.

"They managed to restrain us, to drag us away from the fight. I fought them desperately for a while, before our injuries took their toll, and I passed out. I was out for six days. Kaze's body and mine were mostly destroyed. We had fought far beyond our limits in the battle-frenzy. Our muscles had broken down, tendons snapped, and we both had internal injuries; not to mention broken bones and terrible gashes. I was told we were lucky; we were young, and had a good chance of a full recovery with physical therapy.

"Strange abnormalities followed, both within us and in our environment. My brother visited often, even more so than my parents. He asked a lot of questions, like he was observing me. I thought at first that he was just asking after my health, but it soon became clear that he was monitoring my recovery, waiting for a time when I would be fit to fight again. I had proven my strength, but I would need to conditioning to refine and control it.

"It was six months before I flew with Kaze again; finally, his wings and my legs healed. My brother became our teacher; with no war going on, he had time to train us.

"Soon enough…the rages started. With not outlet for my battle-lust, it began to burst out of me when I became angry of upset; more then once, I had to be restrained. Eventually, Kaze was able to reach me in my frenzy and calm me, help me control them better, so I was able to be sent on missions, as a guard, or a hired warrior to settle some dispute. They were outlets, but the fights were never long enough to satisfy me. The rages became more frequent; sometimes Kaze had to pin me down while he drew me out of them.

"I was sent on more difficult missions, and that was better, but it wasn't enough, though I was finally able to control myself. They only happened at home anyway, and I could focus and ride them out there. It was a non-issue; most people thought they were gone when I left for your world.

"Finally, about six months ago, my brother started disappearing for weeks at a time; I realize now that he was negotiating with the Drakes. And then, two months ago…he gave me my mission, and the elders sent me to your world. They said they would be able to trace my signal and bring us both here once I entered the game system. They told me that the matching system would send Kazeryu to me, too; but I wasn't to call him or enter the game until I entered one with you.

"Nearly every day those two months, I went to the Dragon Drive center to wait, to see if you would show up. I was told you hadn't showed up in six months; you were due for an appearance, but I missed the day you fought Ozora and Sumishiba. And after that…you know what happened after that." Saaya looked down, shamefaced.

Hikaru looked at her, interested. He had never met a person like her. Admittedly, with his solitary nature, the list of people he _had_ met was limited; but Saaya, the girl from another world, was alien to him, strange.

He had always liked mysteries. And while his wounds healed, he might as well try to unravel this one.

"Hikaru, I think we should probably bind your ribs, just so they won't move too much. It should minimize the pain, and your recovery time."

Hikaru nodded; the pain of his injuries, especially the broken ribs, was quickly becoming unbearable.

"With what?"

"Um…I'm not sure. We might be able to use…uh…"

"My jacket; it's ruined anyway, I don't care."

It was difficult; Hikaru's reserve was cracking, and it was hard for him to remain still. Saaya was as careful as she could be, but the sharp, stabbing pain was unavoidable.

Saaya was struck again by how thin he was, how shockingly breakable he looked, especially with the color drained from his pale skin and shudders racking his slight frame. But still, his eyes remained cold, determined. He was not going to let this beat him. He was strong.

Finally, it was over, and Hikaru breathed a sigh of relief, punctuated by a wince, but it was less painful than it had been.

"How long do you think before we're healed?" he asked, voice low.

"I'm not sure. Couple weeks maybe."

"And how long before they find us?"

Saaya hesitated.

"I don't know. Callops scared them off; I doubt they saw where we went, and I don't think they was to come face to face with him again. I'd take a guess at at least a month or two."

"Good, then we have some time. Saaya, I know you can fight, but from what I've heard, the Drakes are fighters beyond your abilities. I don't mean to insult you; I would just prefer that my only human ally weren't killed."

Saaya grimaced. She knew she needed help if she was going to fight in a battle with Drakes. The dragons' ancestors were legendary even in her world; their strength was unparalleled. Humans counted themselves lucky that Drakes were small in numbers and only lived deep in mountains; had there been land wars, humans would be relegated to tiny wasteland settlements.

"Yeah…you're right," she said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Callops, can you train her?" Hikaru asked.

_I can. If she is willing to learn. But her dragon's wings are pierced and his side torn, and she wounded. Kazeryu will heal in a few days, and her injury should heal long before yours, but it may take over a week for it to close sufficiently. I cannot train her until it does; it would exacerbate the injury._

Hikaru swore softly; they didn't have enough _time_. He himself would take weeks to heal; his own training with Callops halted, and the girl's delayed. He coughed, and pain flashed through him, throwing black spots into his vision—and reinforcing his point. Saaya looked at him, concerned. He looked bad; blood had begun to soak through the makeshift bandages on his side and shoulder, and she could only hope that his broken ribs hadn't and wouldn't cause internal injuries. She couldn't fix that any more than Callops could. Really, all they could do at this point was to keep him from moving too much until the broken bones knit and the wounds scarred over. It wasn't going to be easy.

"Hikaru…" she nearly whispered.

He looked at her; though he didn't speak, he seemed to ask a question.

"Please don't push yourself. I don't want you to get hurt any worse. I'm sorry I lied to you. I want to help now, but I can't do anything if you start coughing up blood. Please…don't try to train until you heal enough."

Hikaru sighed and nodded.

"Honestly, Saaya, I'm exhausted just trying to breathe without hurting right now. I couldn't even stand if I tried." Hikaru grimaced; it went against the grain to admit it.

Saaya bit her lip; it confused and worried her to hear Hikaru admit his weakness. In the short time she'd know about him, he'd come to represent strength, despite the injuries and illness that had plagued him since they'd met. Never before had he said anything, complained about his condition. To hear him do so scared Saaya more deeply than even his injuries themselves.

"You'll be okay," she heard herself tell him, hoping desperately that it was true, and would be before her brother an the Drakes returned.

"Sure, but when?" asked Hikaru grimly, echoing her thoughts.

"I don't know," she whispered.

**End Chapter**

Chapter 7 up! Speaking of, I need a soda. XD (bad pun boos).

OMG it's so weird, I've been voluntarily exercising lately! And I've lost weight! WOOT!

I'm not really _fat_, per se, but I'm cosplaying Ulquiorra Schiffer in 2010, and he's freakishly skinny and has abs. So I need to lose 20 pounds off my 120 and get some fucking abs. XD. So yeah, I've lost like 4 pounds. I'm in horrible shape, though. Only 16 more to go. Yayz.

I also need to asphyxiate myself with an Ace bandage, because I have boobs, and Ulquiorra, being a guy, does not. XD.


End file.
